Tal vez muera mañana
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: Falta una noche para que el Sunny llegue a Dressrosa, Law reflexiona sobre sus grandes posibilidades de morir, es en ese momento que se da cuenta de que no quiere dejar nada pendiente, existe una última cosa que desea cumplir antes de enfrentar su destino, sin que las consecuencias le interesen. Law x San


_[Este Fanfic se suscita después de los acontecimientos de Punk Hazard, pero posee información sobre la saga de Dressrosa que abarca hasta el capítulo 730, todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen al universo de One Piece, creado por Eiichiro Oda]_

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**TAL VEZ MUERA MAÑANA**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_[–Tal vez muera mañana–],_ pienso mientras me recargo en el poste principal del Sunny, me deslizo hasta sentarme pesadamente en el piso, he salido a tomar un poco de aire, no puedo dormir por la ansiedad, me recargo en el poste principal mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Faltan pocas horas para que finalmente arribemos a Dressrosa, sé perfectamente lo que ahí me espera y estoy preparado para eso, bajo la vista recorriendo el barco, no puedo evitar sonreír, ha sido poco el tiempo que he pasado al lado de esta ruidosa tripulación, pero no puedo negar que ha sido una experiencia interesante,

_[–nuestra alianza...–],_ pienso mientras suspiro con pesadez, _[–me pregunto que hará Mugiwara-ya cuando descubra mis verdaderas intenciones... ¿buscará venganza o seguirá de acuerdo con el plan?–],_ es mejor no pensar en eso.

Volteo hacia la cocina, es el único lugar dónde la luz sigue encendida, todos los demás a bordo ya están durmiendo _[–Kuroashi-ya siempre trabaja hasta tarde–],_ ese chico no descansa hasta dejar su lugar de trabajo impecable. Al pensar en él siento que el vientre se me contrae, no puedo evitar sonreír de lado, _[–es justo mi tipo–]. _Su cabello rubio, su pose impertinente, su pálida piel… me pregunto ¿qué sabor tendrá?, paso inconscientemente mi lengua por los labios, _[–tal vez muera mañana–]_, me repito.

Una idea se me cruza en la cabeza, _[–¿y porqué no?–],_ me contesto, ya no tengo nada que perder, me quito el abrigo y el gorro _[–entre menos cosas lleve encima será más fácil–], _tomo rumbo hacia la cocina, no puedo esconder una mueca de placer que podría parecer una sonrisa, entro sin tocar.

Ahí está el rubio, terminando de lavar un par de platos con un cigarrillo entre los labios

_–si buscas a Luffy, ya se ha ido a dormir–_ me dice sin voltear la mirada, lo recorro de pies a cabeza devorándolo con los ojos, tiene un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, me gusta… me enciende…

Sin decir palabra me acerco hasta su espalda y coloco mis manos sobre el fregadero aprisionándolo en medio, _–es a ti a quién andaba buscando_– le susurro con un seductor tono de voz, él se voltea sorprendido, se le resbala el plato que estaba enjabonando, intenta alejarse pero no puede escapar de mi, su rostro se pone rojo, se le cae el cigarrillo de los nervios

_–hazte a un lado–_ me dice sin mirarme a los ojos, su voz suena segura, pero su lenguaje corporal es completamente diferente, _[–está nervioso–], _pienso mientras pego mi cuerpo al de mi presa

_–quítame si puedes–_ lo reto mientras lo sujeto con fuerza de los brazos, lo presiono de tal manera que siento mi miembro pegado al suyo, no puedo evitar jadear de placer… antes de que pueda decir o hacer cualquier cosa lo beso, aprisiono sus labios con lujuria…

…me pega una buena patada,

había olvidado que de nada sirve sujetarle los brazos. Me duele el costado dónde su rodilla se clavó _[–al menos no me golpeó en otra parte–],_ pienso aliviado, un golpe directo en mi ya excitado miembro me hubiera dejado fuera de combate

_–¿en qué demonios estás pensando?, ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a mi!–_ me lanza como amenaza, sus ojos se ven encendidos, está furioso, lo sé, pero algo más me instiga a continuar…

me muevo lo más rápido que puedo y lo tumbo sobre el piso, esta vez me aseguro de inmovilizar sus piernas con las mías, forcejeamos mientras le sujeto ambas manos sobre la cabeza, lo tengo preso y esta vez no creo que pueda escapar

–_crees que no he notado la manera en que me miras, la manera en que tu piel se eriza cuando me acerco a ti… admítelo, sé que te gusto–_

comento con voz perversa mientras vuelvo a besarlo, su boca intenta protestar y deja un espacio para que mi lengua pueda colarse hacia su interior... me muerde tan fuerte que me hace sangrar, me separo unos instantes y veo el miedo y la ira mezclados en él, eso me enloquece

_–¡no sé de dónde sacas tales idioteces, en primera a mi no me gustan los hombres y en segunda jamás me acercaría a ti por obvias razones!–_ me grita, yo no lo veo muy convencido, me acerco a su oreja y la mordisqueo con suavidad, bajo hacia su blanco cuello y lo devoro a la par que mi cuerpo empieza a moverse sobre el suyo,

_–a quién quieres engañar, puedo notar que te estás excitando_– le susurro al sentir que su miembro empieza a despertar con el roce, él se resiste, intenta zafarse pero lo tengo bien agarrado, –_grita fuerte, ¡anda!, pide ayuda, ¿realmente quieres que tus nakamas se enteren de esto?–_ le digo mientras lo enfrento cara a cara, sus ojos se clavan en los míos, está agitado pero su blanca piel delata un suave rubor en sus mejillas, no sé porqué mantiene sus preferencias en secreto, pero me aprovecho de eso para menguar su resistencia, –_acéptalo, te enciende lo prohibido_– intento besarlo de nuevo, sigue sin cooperar del todo pero al menos ya no intenta morderme, tan sólo aprieta sus labios dejándome en claro que no está de acuerdo.

Sujeto sus muñecas con una sola de mis manos, con la libre empiezo a recorrerlo a placer, desabotono ágilmente su camisa, su piel es suave, justo como me la había imaginado, toco sus pezones que se ponen erectos con mi frío tacto, los lamo lascivamente pasando de uno a otro, acaricio su bien trabajado abdomen, no puedo negarlo, me gusta sentirlo…, quisiera encajar mis uñas en esa piel, morderla hasta dejarle marcas, pero me contengo lo más que puedo, mi mano sigue bajando hasta llegar a la orilla de su pantalón, tras un fuerte tirón el botón sale volando, el cierre cede fácil, tomo su miembro y comienzo a estimularlo… lo miro fijamente, su rostro luce increíblemente sexy, está excitado, por más que desee ocultarlo y sigue sin pedir ayuda, _[–le está gustando–],_ pienso con aire triunfal,

_–te voy a disfrutar completo–_ le susurro sin poder aguantarme las ganas de decírselo, mi mano empieza a moverse más rápido, lo pongo duro, casi tan duro como yo lo estoy

_–para… por favor, detente ya… sabes que no está bien–_ sigue resistiéndose pero su voz ya no suena tan convencida, está cediendo, se está dejando llevar, muerdo su cuello cuidando de no dejar marcas mientras incremento el ritmo de mi mano, sé que lo disfruta porque su respiración se acelera cada vez más, sus ojos se cierran fuertemente y su rostro se enciende. Finalmente se entrega a mi con un gemido ahogado, mi mano está llena de él, recorro mis dedos húmedos hacia la parte de atrás de su cuerpo

_–¡no te atrevas!–_ me dice con el rostro lleno de pánico, tiembla..., me hace sospechar que es su primera vez, mis dedos se adentran en su cuerpo arrancándole fuertes jadeos, lubricándolo con su propia semilla, empiezo a moverlos para dilatarlo, él aprieta los labios de tal manera que intenta ahogar sus sonidos... saco mis dedos y libero mi propia hombría, al verla comienza a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, _–¡ya basta de este juego, acaso "él" no te importa en lo absoluto!–_ me dice subiendo cada vez más la voz, utilizo toda mi fuerza física para someterlo, ignoro sus palabras que son incapaces de hacerme sentir culpable, a mi no me miente, sé que lo desea tanto como yo.

En un mal movimiento de su parte logro ponerlo boca abajo, está perdido y lo sabe… esta vez sí intenta gritar, alcanzo a callarlo con una de mis manos, la otra sujeta sus brazos contra la espalda,

–_ya no sirve de nada resistirse–_ le digo al oído mientras me coloco en su lubricada entrada, _–tú decide, o me dejas entrar de buena manera o pienso desgarrarte en el intento–,_ lo amenazo mientras lamo su cuello, él no responde pero su cuerpo se relaja ligeramente, estoy tan duro que lo penetro con fuerza de una sola estocada, el rubio se contrae violentamente, me devora, comienzo a moverme con fuerza disfrutando de cada movimiento, sus gritos de dolor y frustración se ahogan en mi mano… mi cuerpo empieza a doler por el esfuerzo de someterlo, sigue sin cooperar del todo, _–mejor disfrútalo–, _comento con voz lujuriosa mientras comienzo un ritmo fuerte, violento, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido… él gime, sé que entre ese dolor que siente, gime también de placer... es tan estrecho que puedo sentir que me acerco al final, me atrevo a liberar sus brazos y su boca, él ya no hace nada para impedirme continuar, recargo mi peso sobre los brazos para levantarme ligeramente, sigo penetrándolo con todas mis ganas, me entrego con un duro orgasmo que me recorre hasta la cabeza, sonrío satisfecho y me dejo caer sobre su espalda, él ya ni siquiera se mueve.

Me acerco a su oreja de nuevo –_no te preocupes este encuentro será nuestro secreto_– le susurro al oído mientras le doy un último vistazo, no hay marca alguna en su blanca piel salvo lo rojo alrededor de sus muñecas, salgo de su cuerpo, él se queda hecho ovillo en el suelo, me doy cuenta de que se ha venido de nuevo por algunas manchas blanquecinas sobre la madera del piso, con una de sus manos cubre sus ojos y con la otra intenta subirse el pantalón, veo un par de gruesas lágrimas chocar contra el suelo, sé que la culpa lo carcome, realmente no me importa, sólo me pongo de pie y me acomodo la ropa lo más rápido que puedo.

Tomo mis cosas que dejé en la cubierta y volteo de reojo, la luz sigue encendida pero no escucho ningún tipo de ruido, _[–parece que no dirá nada–],_ pienso victorioso.

Regreso al improvisado camarote del capitán, que es mi habitación desde que me subí a este barco, entro sin hacer ruido y me quito la ropa con cuidado, él sigue durmiendo, entro en la cama lo más suave posible pero no consigo mi objetivo, el pequeño mugiwara se da la vuelta y abre ligeramente los ojos

_–Torao… ¿dónde estabas…?–_ me susurra mientras se aferra medio dormido a mi cuerpo, recarga dulcemente su cabeza sobre mi pecho y rodea mi torso con sus brazos, está tan poco consciente que no percibe ese notorio aroma a cigarrillo que cubre mi ser, el aroma de otro cuerpo, le acaricio el cabello como de costumbre para que se vuelva a dormir,

_–tenía insomnio y fui por algo a la cocina– _comento mientras le doy un suave beso en la frente, debo admitir que él es el único hombre con el que suelo mostrarme cariñoso, –_ descansa, mañana será un día difícil–_ le susurro

_–te quiero...–_ suelta en voz baja antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido

_[–tal vez esta sea la última vez que te acune entre mis brazos–],_ la fúnebre idea de morir en manos de Doflamingo regresa a mi cabeza como una dolorosa punzada, _[–si mañana muero al menos puedo decir que jamás me quedé con ganas de tomar todo lo que quise–],_ pienso con cinismo mientras cierro los ojos...

...y me quedo profundamente dormido al lado de mi dulce Mugiwara-ya.


End file.
